


foundation week (finding love)

by cicelywrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaemin is whipped and it will be always like that, renmin is cute, renmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicelywrites/pseuds/cicelywrites
Summary: as the foundation week started, renjun and jaemin also found the love of their life.
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	foundation week (finding love)

**Author's Note:**

> because renmin breathed today!! here's my third renmin fic for the month of November lol. hope you enjoy!

Everyone is busy for the upcoming foundation week. You can find the student leaders getting stressed over their still unfinished booths. Renjun is one of them. 

He is the President for the Art Club, meaning, he will shoulder all the responsibilities and even failures of their club. He doesn't want the second thing to happen, that's why he planned it very carefully. From day one up to the last day, it is well planned. 

"Renjunnie!" Renjun heard a voice from his back but he didn't looked who it is. He's still focused on designing and fixing their booth. 

Until he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He also felt his cheeks getting red, and his heart besting fast. 

"What the fuck, Jaemin?" Is all he can say. Jaemin only smiled at him and gave him a bottled water. 

Renjun found it sweet but it's irritating. 

"Give yourself some rest, honeybunch. Let the other members do it." Jaemin carefully stroked the older's hair and Renjun can't keep his heart calm. 

"I'm fine," Renjum mumbled.

"Renjunnie, you need to rest. It'll be a very tiring week starting tomorrow. Rest, please?" The taller looked at him softly, taking care of him like he is a very fragile human being (well, maybe he is). 

"Okay, fine." Renjun sighed in defeat and the other smiled at him. 

"Let's go to my place, shall we?" Jaemin asked. 

Renjun gave him a confused look. "You want me to rest, right? Then why are we going to your place?" Besides, you're not my boyfriend. Renjun wants to add that but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Well, you're going to rest in my place?" 

"Again, what the fuck, Jaemin?" Renjun is pissed but he's trying to keep calm. 

"Nevermind, I'll just go with you on your way home." Jaemin said, giving up. 

"No, you should go and help your club." Renjun looked at the other. 

"Okay, I'll help them. But can we get an ice cream first?" He pleaded. "Please?" 

Renjun rolled his eyes but agreed on Jaemin's idea. They went to an ice cream shop near the campus and ordered a large cup of cookies and cream flavored ice cream.

They talked about a lot of things; it is mostly about the foundation week. Renjun shared his concerns and Jaemin is just staring at him while he's talking. 

One thing that Renjun noticed is that whenever he is talking to Jaemin, is he's always staring at him like he's the most important person that he met in his whole life (he's assuming that it's what Jaemin's thinking, though). 

"Renjunnie?" Jaemin snapped at him and he got back to his senses. 

"What are you saying, Jaem?" Renjun asked. 

"It's getting dark, you should go home." The taller told him. 

"I can't, I need to check the booth if it's ready for tomorrow." 

"But you should rest!" Jaemin protested and Renjun let out a chuckle. 

"We're here for hours, Jaemin. That's what I call rest." 

"Fine, if that's what you want." The younger pouted. Renjun can't help but to pinch his cheeks.

"You're cute," that slipped from Renjun's mouth but Jaemin didn't seem to hear it. Thank God. 

\--- 

Renjun was up early. He went to school with his headphones on, volume to the max. 

He reached the Art Club's booth and there are other part of the club who's there and checking if everything is going well. 

"Renjunnie!" Someone shouted behind him and when he looked who it is, he smiled. 

"Jaemin," called Renjun. "You're too early, our booth will open at 8 AM." 

"I'm not here for the booth! I'm here for you." Jaemin softly said.

Renjun can feel his cheeks burning and his heart feels like going out from his body. Jaemin's effect. 

Jaemin grabbed the older's wrist and they ran until they reached the open field. Renjun wants to punch Jaemin for letting him run but he was just stunned on how beautiful the scenery was. 

The sun's color was orange, it's rising. It was bright, and beautiful. This is the very first time that Renjun saw the sunrise. 

"This is beautiful," Renjun mumbled as he continues to adore the sunrise. 

"Yes, it is indeed beautiful." Jaemin answered, looking at Renjun. The older noticed it and looked at Jaemin. 

"Jaemin, just say that I am beautiful. I won't mind." Renjun jokingly said. 

"You're beautiful, especially when the sun hits your face." Jaemin looked at him. "I'm inlove." 

The last sentence was like a blur. Renjun didn't know if he heard it properly. Did Jaemin really said the l-word? 

Renjun glances at his wristwatch. And then he looked at Jaemin who's still staring at him. "I have to go, Jaem. The program is starting. See you!" He hurriedly said and started running away from Jaemin. 

\---  
The first day of the Foundation Week officially started. 

Many students are coming to Renjun's booth. It was a success, and Renjun can't help but to be happy with it. 

There are many booths and activities in this year's founding anniversary. Battle of the Bands is the most anticipated event and it is now starting. 

All of the students are now in the open field, even Renjun. They closed their booth for a while to enjoy and rest. 

Before starting, Doyoung and Jaehyun, the MCs for today's Battle of the Bands, was requesting everyone to showcase their talents. There are people who danced and sing. Even the MCs, showed how beautiful their singing was. 

"Oh," Doyoung said from his microphone. "A friend of mine just said that this guy can steal your hearts, even if you're also a guy, by just singing." 

The whole crowd roared at Doyoung's introduction. Renjun laughed at it too. 

"And, he's not just a good singer. He is also a part of the Art Club. The President, to be more specific." Jaehyun continued and Renjun stopped laughing. 

He felt his co-club members are looking at him. Nervousness is swallowing him. 

"May we call on Huang Renjun of the Art Club?" Doyoung mentioned his whole name and his blockmates are pointing him. 

"There he is!" Doyoung found him and he is starting to get embarrassed. "Please sing for us, Renjun!" 

The crowd cheered him. He stayed at his spot. His knees are wobbling and his hands are shaking. 

"Go, Renjun!" Somebody shouted. Until it was followed by someone else. 

He let out a deep breath before he decided to proceed to the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered for him. His heart fluttered. 

When Renjun finally got to the side of the stage, Doyoung and Jaehyun tapped his back. His seniors are very nice. 

"Huang Renjun, everyone!" Jaehyun screamed and all the students went wild. 

They gave Renjun a microphone and he nervously accepted it. He went to the middle of the stage. 

"To the one who recommended me to sing here, I hate you so much." Renjun started. He knows who it is. He's not 100% sure but he knows that it is that guy. 

"But even if I hate you, this song will be dedicated for you, Nana." 

Before he started singing, he requested Jaehyun to play the keyboard and thankfully, Jaehyun knows the song. 

It was Day6's I Like You. 

After singing the song, everyone screamed and clapped for him. He bowed and thanked the audience. The MCs smiled at him and he did too. 

When he got off the stage, the guy who changed his color into pink, was waiting for him. 

He went to him and punched his shoulder lightly. 

"Since when did you changed your hair color pink?" Renjun asked. 

"Well, I got it from a booth." Jaemin answered. "By the way, you were so good back there." 

Renjun got shy at the taller's compliment. "Uh, thanks? But I hate you." 

"How did you know it was me?" Jaemin asked him.

"Well, I just know it's you." Renjun looked at the sky. "The sky is beautiful." 

"And so are you," Jaemin whispered but enough for Renjun to hear it. 

"You're really whipped for me, huh?" Renjun teased Jaemin. 

They started to walk away from the crowd and they decided to sit at the bleachers. 

"Of course, I am." 

Renjun didn't know what to respond. He didn't know that Jaemin would be this straightforward. 

"I love you," Jaemin said in the middle of their silence. 

Renjun looked at him. He smiled before muttering, "i love you more." 

"Oh my God, Renjun. Are you trying to kill me?" 

Renjun laughed and Jaemin scooped his waist into his arms. The hug feels warm. It feels like home. 

The first day of the foundation week ended. They are both happy as they are now officially together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! renmin rise!!
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
